Excitante chaleur
by Mitsy'line
Summary: La chaleur est intenable, le sang bouillonne, les hormones explosent et les corps fusionnent.  FOURSOME  - HP DM SF BZ -


**Couple **: Harry, Drago, Seamus, Blaise ! Oui oui oui autant de beaux mâles réunis pour un savoureux Foursome ! (et encore c'est tellement peu à côté de nos soirées du vendredi soir n'est-ce pas Marion ? ^^)

.

Ce petit OS est un cadeau pour ma Seamusienne préférée (j'ai nommé **Lovely-Sweety**)

Partie sur un de nos nombreux délires et aussi pour lui faire connaître le sexe excitant d'un Foursome, je me suis mise à écrire cette petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira à vous aussi !

.

.

**Excitante chaleur !**

.

Pré-au-lard était totalement englouti par la pénombre. Seules quelques lumières persistaient à briller dans les chaumières, éclairant les derniers couches tard. Drago fixait ce néant d'un ennui mortel depuis plus de trois heures et rien. C'était la même chose depuis plus de deux semaines. Il restait là, adossé à cette fenêtre guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Il s'arracha un bâillement et s'étira de tout son long. On était en plein mois de juillet et la chaleur était de plus en plus intenable. Jamais l'Angleterre n'avait connu un pique de chaleur aussi puissant et la météo sorcière avait annoncé que cette nuit serait la plus terrible. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour laisser passer un peu d'air sur son torse ruisselant de sueur et entendit avec soulagement les escaliers de la vieille cabane hurlante grincer, annonçant l'arrivée d'un peu de fraicheur.

.

Harry avait les mains chargées de bouteilles d'eau et d'une grosse glacière bleue. Il posa le tout sur le sol, près du matelas, et se laissa retomber dessus complètement exténué.

.

- On va finir par cuire, si ça continu.

- Dis-moi que c'est des glaces que tu as mis à l'intérieur.

- Entre autre oui.

.

Drago se précipita sur la glacière et se saisit d'une glace à l'eau au goût de fraise. Il la déballa à toute vitesse et la glissa entre ses lèvres avec un petit gémissement de plaisir.

.

- Je crois que j'ai jamais autant apprécié une glace.

.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire compréhensif et plongea à son tour la main dans la glacière. Il attrapa une petite poignée de glaçons et les porta à sa nuque. Le contact gelé sur sa peau brûlante le fit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et les glissa le long de son cou, avant de les ramener à leur position initiale. Il fit ce mouvement plusieurs fois, appréciant avec délice les gouttes glacées qui se frayaient un chemin sous son tee-shirt pour s'égarer sur son torse ou couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

.

- Tu devrais essayer ça, c'est génial.

.

Drago fixait le spectacle envoutant qui s'offrait à lui, la bouche grande ouverte et le sorbet dégoulinant sur ses mains. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud d'un coup. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être l'une de ces gouttelettes qui parcourraient les moindres recoins de son anatomie. Il reprit conscience alors que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit et se détourna de cette tentation. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre le contrôle.

.

- Tu prends le premier tour de garde ou le second ? Demanda le blond tout en se débarrassant du liquide collant qui avait recouvert sa main.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je prends le premier alors.

- Bien.

.

Harry jeta un sort de gèle sur la glacière et retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant un corps superbement musclé. Drago avala difficilement et se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre.

.

- Tu me réveilles s'il y a quelque chose !

- Je peux me débrouiller sans toi Potty.

- C'est un ordre Malefoy !

.

Drago grogna et entendit les ressorts du matelas grincer. Il soupira et colla son front à la vitre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de ce crétin de Gryffon ? Ces deux semaines passées avec lui, enfermé dans cette horrible cabane à l'odeur de moisissure auraient dû être un enfer, les pires de sa vie, mais non. Plus il passait du temps avec le balafré, plus il l'appréciait et le désirait. Il se cogna la tête sur le carreau, agacé par sa stupidité et regarda les lumières de la ville s'éteindre au fil des minutes.

.

- Putain, il fait trop chaud, j'arriverai pas à dormir, se plaignit Harry en s'essuyant le visage et le torse avec son tee-shirt.

- Tu veux que je t'assomme ?

- Non ça va aller merci.

- Comme tu veux, mais sinon tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je me ferais un plaisir de m'exécuter, « patron ».

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde oui.

.

Harry attrapa une bouteille d'eau et la porta à ses lèvres, il en bu la moitié et versa le reste sur sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son sang était en train de bouillir. Il se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où s'échappait un léger vent chaud et étouffant.

Drago avait le visage collé à quelques centimètres des tablettes de chocolat du brun. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la tentation, mais elle était bien trop forte et sans réfléchir il glissa une main sur la peau douce et brulante du Gryffon.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris, mais ne dit rien. Ce contact lui plaisait. Il l'embrasait encore plus, mais c'était une bonne chaleur, de celle qui vous vidait la tête et faisait s'emballer votre cœur. La main glissa le long de ses muscles, dessina le contour de ses pectoraux, de ses abdos et termina en caressant les petits boutons roses légèrement durcit. Le brun frissonna et attrapa le menton de Drago pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il voulait savoir ce que désirait vraiment le Serpentard, être sûr qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Les deux billes argentées qui le fixaient ne reflétaient que du désir et de l'appréhension, ce qui l'encouragea dans sa lancée. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres sensuelles du blond, lui laissant tout le loisir de le repousser s'il en avait envie et se stoppa à quelques millimètres.

.

- Tu es conscient que si on fait ça, les choses vont être vraiment compliquées après ? Murmura-t-il mélangeant son souffle au sien.

- Tu aurais peur Potter ?

.

La voix de Drago se voulait provocante, mais elle tremblait légèrement. Il voulait capturer cette bouche depuis si longtemps et elle était enfin là, à sa portée. Il ferma les yeux et caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres fines du brun. Il entendit un soupir de bien être s'échapper de la bouche du Gryffondor et continua sa petite torture sensuelle. Il voulait le rendre aussi fou que lui l'était quand il se trouvait à ses côtés. Il déposa de petits baisers sur sa lèvre inférieure, tout juste des frôlements et la mordilla légèrement pour s'éloigner ensuite. Il allait recommencer le même traitement diabolique quand il se retrouva sauvagement plaqué contre la vitre et qu'une bouche se colla contre la sienne avec passion. Le baiser était intense, bestial et très vite une langue vint caresser sa jumelle avec envie. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni même à respirer, il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et une autre caressa le bas de son ventre. Ses reins s'embrasèrent, totalement enivré par toutes ses sensations et il s'accrocha à sa nuque pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, entendre les battements de son cœur déchaîné, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il ondula du bassin pour se frotter contre lui, mais la réaction qu'il eu en retour n'était pas du tout celle qu'il espérait. Harry se détacha violemment de lui et sortit sa baguette, un air menaçant sur le visage. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits pour mieux comprendre la situation, quand deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

.

- Salut les gars ! S'exclama Blaise Zabini en se jetant sur le matelas.

- On vient vous tenir compagnie, informa Seamus en entrant à son tour.

.

Harry baissa sa baguette en soupirant et Drago fixa les deux nouveaux venu, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

.

- Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, on n'a pas besoin de vous ici !

- Oh, monsieur est d'une humeur massacrante à ce que je vois, siffla Blaise, amusé.

- On n'avait rien à faire au QG, alors on s'est dit que vu la chaleur, on ne serait pas trop de quatre pour se relayer.

- C'est gentil, sourit le brun.

.

Harry s'éloigna de Drago et celui-ci serra la mâchoire, irrité. Il allait enfin goûter au délice made in Potter et ces deux abrutis venaient de tout gâcher. Il se réinstalla sur sa fenêtre et croisa les bras, énervé.

.

- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit ce soir, révéla Harry en rejoignant les deux autres sur le matelas. Ca fait deux semaines qu'on surveille sans aucun succès, ça m'étonnerait qu'avec cette chaleur les Mangemorts tentent quelque chose.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, soupira Blaise.

- Alors on peut savoir pourquoi tu as ramené ton cul jusqu'ici ? Cracha Drago.

- C'était ça ou passer une nuit mortellement ennuyeuse et étouffante chez moi. Je me suis dit qu'au moins entre mecs on se taperait des barres.

- Moi je devrais être en train de me taper autre chose en ce moment, grommela Drago en se dirigeant vers la glacière.

.

Il l'ouvrit à la recherche d'une petite douceur et se figea en voyant le bac rempli d'eau et de glaces fondues.

.

- Tu n'avais pas jeté un sort de gèle ?

- Si.

- Y'a plus rien !

- Le Ministère a fait interdire et désactiver tous les sorts de refroidissement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, informa Seamus. Il pense que ça pourrait dérégler le climat encore plus. Un truc de réchauffement climatique, de couche d'ozone … dont les Moldus parlent sans arrêt.

- Putain. Je suis sûr qu'eux ils ont le cul bien au frais pendant que nous on crève, s'énerva Drago.

.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant mollement sur le matelas et un sourire lumineux se dessina sur son visage en fixant le plafond.

.

- Si on ne peut pas utiliser la magie, pourquoi pas faire les choses à la façon Moldue ?

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui un peu perdu et le regardèrent lancer un _réparo_ sur une espèce d'hélice accrochée au plafond. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt en marche et de l'air chaud, mais bienvenu, leur caressa le visage.

.

- Un ventilateur, s'exclama Seamus rayonnant.

- Je comprends pourquoi face de serpent t'as choisi comme rival. Tu es le meilleur, s'exclama Blaise en retirant son tee-shirt puis son pantalon.

- Tu t'es cru où là ? S'indigna Drago en voyant son meilleur ami, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, s'allonger beaucoup trop près de SON Harry, au bout du lit.

- Quoi ? Il fait une chaleur à crever et on est entre mecs, je vois pas où est le problème.

- Je suis d'accord, si on doit supporter cette chaleur toute la nuit autant se mettre à l'aise.

.

Harry envoya valser son pantalon sous le regard brulant de Drago, intéressé de Blaise et embarrassé de Seamus. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de contentement en sentant la légère brise lui caresser la peau.

Drago grommela et délaissa ses vêtements à son tour. Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et se faufila entre Blaise et Harry, bien décidé à empêcher son pervers de meilleur ami de profiter de la situation. Seamus était le dernier à suffoquer sous ses habits trop encombrants. Il hésita un moment puis se décida en soupirant bruyamment. Il s'installa à l'autre bout du lit, collé à Harry et se mit à rougir vivement. Son ami était vraiment magnifique et se trouver quasiment à poil, collé à lui, était plutôt embarrassant. Enfin, excitant serait le mot plus juste. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra fortement pour ne pas montrer son trouble « grandissant ». Cette situation mettait vraiment ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Comment un gay normalement constitué et célibataire pouvait faire comme si de rien était alors qu'il se trouvait allongé, presque nu, à côté de trois superbes spécimens ? C'était franchement impossible.

.

- Arrête de gigoter Blaise ! Grogna Drago.

- Et toi arrête de râler en permanence.

- J'ai trop chaud et ça m'agace !

- On a tous trop chaud ! Alors calme-toi et souri.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit capable, se moqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil amusé sur le blond à sa gauche, qui se renfrogna.

- Si je t'assure. On croirait que ce visage froid ne peut pas se détendre, mais il y arrive et il lance même d'incroyables sourires à tomber parterre.

.

Drago donna une claque sur la main de Blaise qui lui tirait la joue et plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes attendries qui le regardaient.

.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà vu son sourire arrogant, moqueur, celui suffisant et même le triomphant, mais jamais un vrai sourire sincère. Je ne devais pas les mériter.

.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te le montrer !

.

Blaise se jeta sur le ventre du blondinet qui se mit à gesticuler aussitôt sous ses doigts.

.

- Il est très chatouilleux, rit le noir en continuant sa torture.

Harry s'amusa de voir les joues habituellement pâles prendre feu et se joignit au supplice. Ses mains coururent sur son ventre, rencontrant celles de Blaise par moment, puis remontèrent sur son torse pour finir par caresser doucement sa joue. Drago avait arrêté de se débattre, complètement hypnotisé par le regard brulant posé sur lui et il sursauta en sentant une langue s'immiscer dans son nombril.

.

- Blaise qu'est-ce que tu …

.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche le fit taire d'un baiser à couper le souffle.

Harry embrassa le Serpentard avec passion puis fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il suça la chair tendre y laissant sa trace et caressa un téton du bout des doigts. Drago poussa un petit gémissement et le survivant sourit en voyant Blaise glisser une main dans le boxer argent de sa Némésis. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un truc à plusieurs, et en tant normal l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche Drago le rendait fou de jalousie, mais là c'était différent. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous connectés les uns aux autres et qu'ils éprouvaient un besoin intense de fusionner.

.

Seamus retint sa respiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Les trois superbes créatures étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air ou quelque chose de similaire devant lui. Et tout ça sans se soucier de sa présence. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être invisible. Il se releva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas déranger, mais une main lui empoigna le bras et le ramena brutalement sur le lit. Il se retrouva à genoux, dans la même position que son assaillant.

.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda Harry le regard plus pénétrant que jamais.

- Non, je … non, bégaya Seamus légèrement terrorisé par le côté bestial de son ami.

- Tu dis ça, mais ton entrejambe me dit tout autre chose.

.

Seamus regarda entre ses jambes par pur reflexe, il savait très bien ce qui s'y trouvait et le senti encore mieux quand la main fine de Harry se posa sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Elle commença à la malaxer doucement et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser, d'abord timidement et plus sauvagement en sentant l'excitation augmenter de plus en plus. Il caressa le corps musclé du brun, découvrant la douceur de sa peau et se colla un peu plus contre lui, rencontrant son érection. C'était divin et il gémit aussitôt de contentement. Une main plus bestiale se plaqua fermement sur ses fesses et une bouche affamée lui dévora l'omoplate. Il ouvrit les yeux , tourna la tête et rencontra le sourire carnassier de Blaise qui venait de se placer derrière lui.

.

- C'est la première fois que je goûte à du lion, murmura-t-il en se plaquant toujours plus contre lui.

.

Seamus était pris en sandwich entre deux Apollons bruns et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Deux érections se frottaient contre lui, de chaque côté de son corps et c'était vraiment grisant. Il regarda Drago les rejoindre, dévorant le dos d'Harry de baisers, et frissonna en croisant son regard acier, brulant de désir.

Harry lécha la clavicule et l'épaule de Seamus, remontant parfois en haut du cou et croisa la bouche toute aussi mutine de Blaise. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent et la main du noir glissa entre le corps des deux lions. Il sortit les deux membres de leurs boxer et les colla l'un à l'autre pour entamer de savoureux va-et-vient.

Le souffle entrecoupé, le survivant ne répondait que par automatisme au baiser de Zabini, qui se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Un autre corps se frottait lascivement contre son dos et une autre bouche lui dévorait sa nuque comme une bête, lui procurant d'innombrables frissons. Il dirigea sa main vers l'arrière et chercha le membre turgescent de son blond préféré qui quémandait une attention toute particulière. Il le saisit et se cala au rythme soutenu des va-et-vient que leur imposait le noir.

Blaise était désormais le seul à ne pas recevoir d'attention et il grogna devant cette constatation. Il attrapa la main du timide Gryffon collé à lui et l'orienta à l'intérieur de son boxer. Ce dernier, bien trop déconnecté de la réalité pour trouver cela embarrassant, commença aussitôt des allées et venues le long de sa verge alors que la bouche de Drago venait de rejoindre la sienne.

.

- Plus vite …

.

Ils étaient tous les quatre au bord de l'explosion, l'extase leur déformant le visage. Leurs corps s'emboitaient à merveille. Les mains accélérèrent dans un même rythme d'impatience et ils se libérèrent dans un cri commun, puissant.

.

Les jambes tremblantes, ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres à bout de souffle, ravagés par l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un et ils fusionnaient encore maintenant. C'était impossible de se contenter de si peu, ils voulaient beaucoup plus.

.

Blaise, affalé sur les deux Gryffons, retira l'un des boxers qu'il trouva sur son passage et approcha ses lèvres. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qui en était le propriétaire de toute façon. Il commença à lécher le sexe dévoilé devant lui et Harry se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, retrouvant en quelques secondes son excitation bestiale. La bouche de Drago qui dévorait quelques secondes plus tôt le torse de l'irlandais, vint dévorer celle du survivant tendrement et celui-ci le repoussa doucement. Il descendit son boxer le long de ses jambes et avala entièrement son membre gonflé.

Seamus regardait le tableau érotique, un sourire léger dessiné sur les lèvres, il avait bien envie de goûter à la merveille impressionnante du beau Serpentard noir. Toute timidité avait disparu, seul le désir importait et merlin qu'il était intense. Il poussa légèrement Blaise pour pouvoir atteindre son entrejambe et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur son gland humide. Il l'aspira et le lécha avec minutie, puis prit entièrement son sexe en bouche. Il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de surprise et mit encore plus de cœur à la tâche. Il mordit sa hampe avec gourmandise et suça ses bourses pleines. Il aimait avoir le pouvoir et sentir sa victime trembler sous sa délicieuse torture.

Blaise devenait complètement fou et jetait des regards fréquents sur le blondinet expert en gâterie. Il insinua le bout de sa langue dans la petite fente d'où s'écoulaient les premières perles de semence d'Harry et s'arrêta en apercevant son bienfaiteur porter la main à son sexe pour se masturber. Cette vision lui fit perdre la tête et il tira le Gryffondor à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

.

Drago était totalement transporté par les succions de son brun le long de sa verge. Il avait tellement rêvé de cette bouche et voilà qu'elle lui prodiguait les plus douces caresses qu'on puisse espérer. Il regarda Blaise changer de cible et Harry se dégagea pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Les mains du survivant lui tenaient fermement les poignets et sa bouche traçait un sillon de baisers le long de son torse. Il ondula pour se frotter contre son érection et Harry répondit activement. Il avait toujours pensé que le blond était inaccessible, mais voilà qu'il se donnait à lui sans aucune gêne et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il écarta les jambes de son blond, posant ses cuisses sur ses épaules et le prépara sommairement, trop pressé pour attendre davantage. Après avoir inséré plusieurs doigts, il le pénétra avec douceur, puis commença très vite de langoureux va-et-vient.

Drago se contracta sous la douleur, mais fut rapidement submergé par un plaisir intense à chaque fois que sa prostate était violemment percutée. Les allées et venues du brun de plus en plus rapides et le claquement brutal de ses bourses contre ses fesses le rendait complètement fou. Le seul fait de se dire que c'était Harry qui le prenait de cette façon suffisait à le rendre plus excité que jamais. Il se cambra tout en ondulant du bassin à la recherche de plus de plaisir, quand une main bronzée vint s'enrouler autour de son pénis, exécutant de délicieuses caresses. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard embrasé de Blaise.

.

Seamus était à califourchon sur son Serpentard, s'empalant de lui-même, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche divinement ouverte, d'où s'échappait d'incroyables gémissements. Harry se pencha légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres et l'irlandais y répondit avec passion, mordant et suçant cette bouche sensuelle qui venait jusqu'à lui. Le survivant glissa une main sur l'érection de son ami et caressa son gland avec le creux de sa paume, dessinant des cercles de plus en plus rapidement. Seamus s'accrocha à la nuque d'Harry plus fortement. Il était sur le point de venir.

Drago était au même point de non retour. La vision des deux Gryffons était tout bonnement sublime et son excitation ne tarda pas à doubler.

L'irlandais grogna en sentant la bouche et la main de Harry se retirer, mais fut très vite contenté par celle de Blaise. Il accéléra les pénétrations, tremblant de plus en plus et se libéra dans un cri commun à celui de son partenaire.

.

.

La main de Drago s'entrelaça à celle de Harry posée sur sa cuisse et le brun lâcha les lèvres et le sexe de son ami pour se concentrer sur le corps angélique qu'il faisait sien. Il retira les jambes de sur ses épaules et se coucha contre son blond pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses coups de reins furent de plus en plus violents et il éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres pour plonger son regard dans les deux billes argent.

Seamus et Blaise se laissèrent aller à la jouissance bruyamment et Drago ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en gémissant un « je t'aime » qui acheva Harry et le fit venir aussitôt. Il se laissa retomber sur le côté, collant son dos en sueur à celui de Blaise et se lovant contre son blond arrogant. Il sentit le souffle de Drago se mélanger au sien, alors qu'un bras vint l'enlacer et il s'endormit, exténué.

.

Seamus lança un sourire coquin au beau noir qui l'observait avec un regard gourmand et se laissa entrainer dans ses bras musclés. Il aimait par dessus tout, les moments de tendresse après l'amour. Une bouche déposa un baiser affectueux sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux, heureux, pour s'assoupir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

…..

.

Harry se réveilla le corps légèrement courbaturé et le cerveau complètement embrumé. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla. Sa tête reposait sur le corps nu de Drago et un bras couleur chocolat était enlacé à sa taille. La soirée lui revint tout de suite à l'esprit et il rougit furieusement en se rappelant des détails. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé faire tout ça. Il pouffa doucement et se dégagea de l'emprise des deux Serpentard, prenant soin de ne pas les réveiller. Il glissa hors du lit et regarda tendrement Seamus lové contre le dos de Blaise, un air de béatitude dessiné sur son visage endormi. Il traversa la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Pré-au-lard était animé comme tous les samedi matin et rien ne semblait anormal. Il s'étira longuement en s'arrachant un bâillement et chercha du regard ses vêtements disparu. Il mit la main sur un boxer noir, qui semblait être le sien, puis sur son jean. Ne réussissant absolument pas à remettre la main sur son tee-shirt il prit la chemise de Drago et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son parfum, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il regarda le tableau face à lui, amusé et excité en revoyant les images de la nuit passée défiler dans sa tête. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce.

.

Un vent frais lui caressa le visage et il soupira d'aise. La fraicheur était enfin revenue. Il parcouru la grande avenue un air d'abruti sur la figure et entra dans une boulangerie pour acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Il s'arrêta ensuite au Trois Balais pour commander quatre bièraubeurres glacées, puis acheta la gazette. Il reprenait le chemin du retour en feuilletant le journal quand une des nouvelles l'interpella.

.

« Hier soir le pays a atteint sa plus grosse vague de chaleur. D'après nos chercheurs, cette dernière aurait créé un dérèglement magique qui aurait poussé la population sorcière à faire des choses très curieuses. De nombreuses personnes ont été arrêtées pour atteinte à la pudeur, alors qu'elles défilaient nues dans les villes, des Strip-teases déjantés ont éclaté dans les bars et nous ne préférons même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chaumières… »

.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus. Il regarda la cabane hurlante qu'il apercevait au loin et son cœur se serra. Alors tout ça était dû à un dérèglement magique qui avait apparemment créé aussi un dérèglement hormonal ? Il n'avait pas cru que la chose serait devenue régulière, mais il avait aimé partager ce moment intense avec ces trois hommes. Il aimait le côté timide et coquin de Seamus, le côté bestial de Blaise, et … et Drago. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne pourrait plus voir ses yeux s'embraser de cette façon, sentir ses lèvres poser sur lui, ses caresses … Et le je t'aime qu'il lui avait crié en jouissant ? Est-ce que c'était aussi un mensonge ? Il fixa la gazette tristement. Non il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. Il s'était senti tellement vivant. Il jeta le journal dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva et retourna dans la cabane, bien décidé à ne rien dire. Il laisserait faire les choses comme elles viendraient.

.

…

.

Harry rentra dans la pièce sur la magnifique vue de Drago penché en avant pour ramasser son pantalon. Merlin, ce mec voulait se faire violer sur place ou quoi ? Il toussa pour signaler sa présence et reçu en retour un sourire plutôt embarrassé.

.

- Je suis allé chercher le petit-dej, dit-il en montrant son sachet de viennoiseries et ses bièraubeurres.

- Bonne idée. Je meurs de faim après la nuit qu'on a pass… enfin j'ai faim.

.

Harry lui tendit le paquet et Drago s'en saisit tout en fuyant son regard.

.

- Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda le brun en s'assurant que les deux autres dormaient paisiblement.

- Un Malefoy ne regrette jamais rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu évites mon regard ?

- Parce que je t'ai dit « je t'aime » et que tu ne m'as rien répondu, s'énerva le blond en mordant violemment dans son pain au chocolat.

- Trop mignon, sourit Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- Je te demande pardon ? Moi, mignon ? C'est pas parce qu'on a baisé ensemble cette nuit que je te foutrais pas mon poing dans la gueule ce matin.

.

Il s'approcha de son visage, mordit le lobe de l'oreille et colla son corps à celui du blond. Drago allait le rejeter, pensant qu'il se foutait de lui, quand trois mots murmurés au creux de son oreille le figèrent sur place.

.

- Je t'aime, souffla Harry en glissant peu à peu ses lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

.

Drago se laissa embrasser, sous le choque et répondit peu à peu, plaquant sa main dans son dos pour approfondir le baiser. Il était en train d'embrasser l'agaçant Harry Potter, le crétin qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauver le monde, le balafré légèrement suicidaire sur les bords … et merlin qu'il aimait ça. Ils avaient fait l'amour, s'étaient dit je t'aime, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il colla son brun contre le mur et lui dévora le cou avec passion, ne se souciant pas une seule seconde des deux compères installés dans le lit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

.

- Quand j'avais dit que je voulais qu'on s'éclate entre mecs, je n'avais pas imaginé que ça irait jusque là. Cela dit, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais espéré.

- C'était bien oui.

.

Seamus avait le rouge aux joues. Rien que de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait fait avec ces trois là suffisait à le rendre complètement confus.

.

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu rougis, souffla Blaise en embrassant la pommette couleur feu. Dis, ça te dirait qu'on se revoit tous les deux ?

- Oui, beuacoup.

- Génial, j'ai hâte de te connaître mieux.

- Il est plus de onze heure les gars, alors si vous ne voulez pas qu'Hermione vous retrouve nu sur le lit en arrivant, dépêchez vous de vous rhabiller, conseilla Harry en se décollant de son blond.

.

Seamus et Blaise se levèrent en cœur et s'habillèrent rapidement sous le regard appréciateur du tout nouveau couple.

Harry soupira et tendit un verre à l'irlandais. Merlin, si Hermione ne devait pas passer il serait déjà complètement nu en train de se frotter à ces trois corps divins.

Seamus attrapa le gobelet en caressant les doigts d'Harry et lui jeta un petit sourire aguicheur, tandis que Blaise déposait un baiser tendre sur la nuque de Drago.

.

…..

.

- Harry … hmmm… Plus vite …

Seamus noua ses jambes autour de la taille du brun afin de l'accueillir encore plus profondément en lui et dévora sa bouche sensuelle et gourmande.

Harry remplaça ses grands coups de butoir par de petites pénétrations rapides et sentit le corps irrésistible de son ami se contracter de plus en plus. Les chairs se resserrèrent sur son membre alors que le blond se libérait dans un gémissement érotique et il le suivit aussitôt dans la jouissance.

Seamus chercha à retrouver sa respiration alors que des étoiles scintillaient encore devant ses yeux. Il sentit le corps d'Harry s'affaler contre le sien et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux rebelles. La bouche du brun déposa de tendres baisers sur son torse et il soupira d'aise. Il était tellement bien et se sentait tellement complet dans ces moments là.

Deux autres cris puissants emplirent la chambre et un blond à la peau laiteuse vint se lover contre le dos du survivant, tandis qu'une main bronzée se saisit de celle de l'irlandais, égarée dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Seamus sourit à son mari et porta sa main moite contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il l'aimait plus que quiconque, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Comme beaucoup d'hommes avant lui il avait trouvé son alter égaux, l'homme de sa vie, son mari… mais contrairement aux autres il était aussi amoureux de deux autres hommes.

L'histoire qu'ils vivaient tous les quatre était peu ordinaire, mais c'était de cette façon qu'ils étaient heureux.

Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit de grosse chaleur dans la cabane hurlante. Il avait épousé Blaise, Harry s'était marié avec Drago, mais pendant toutes ses années ils n'avaient pas cessé de se voir.

Au début, leurs rencontres étaient décidées sur un coup de tête, irréfléchies, puis ils avaient commencé à se voir plus régulièrement. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres. Besoin de fusionner, de partager ces moments uniques tous les quatre.

Aujourd'hui ils passaient tous leurs week-end ensemble. Dans cette chambre minuscule de la cabane hurlante, ils se retrouvaient encore pour des nuits pleines de merveilles et de promesses.

Quoi que les autres puissent dire ou penser, ils s'aimaient d'une façon pure et intense et vivaient leur plus belle histoire d'amour.

.

Seamus ferma les yeux, enlacé par les trois hommes de sa vie et s'endormit, heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour.

.

**Fin !**

.

.

Ps : N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ses Fics et OS (surtout si vous aussi vous êtes en adoration devant Seamus, vous ne serez pas déçu ^^)

Bisous à tous et à la best des Seamusiennes !

.

Une tite review siouuuuppplllaaaiiittt pour rendre une auteuse heureuse *-*


End file.
